Scream
by BookAddiction24
Summary: Katniss went into the 74th Hunger Games.The games are over. She's feeling more loved than ever, but by who? Who died? Who confessed that they loved her? How does she feel about them? But most importantly, what will happen next?
1. Battle

Scream. That's what I do. I scream.

Cato lunges for Thresh's neck. Peeta lies on the ground, whimpering my name, Thresh's foot on his right hand. Thresh dodges Cato, freeing Peeta's hand. I expect him to stand up, run to me, but he doesn't; he just lies there. Peeta.

Thresh runs for me, and I reach for an arrow. I miss and end up stabbing my palm. Thresh screams and falls to the ground. I hold my hand tightly, and see a knife in the middle of his back. Peeta. Wait, no, not Peeta. Cato.

I see him reach for another knife, and my eyes widen. A canon sounds, making Peeta open his eyes.

The blood continues to gush from my hand; I wipe it on my leg.

Cato takes two steps towards me, and I try to move, but I find that my muscles have all turned to cement. Rock hard cement.

"Peeta," I whisper. He hasn't given up. He's slowly crawling toward the Cornucopia, which I'm on top of at this point. "Peeta."

"Don't make a move, or she's next." Cato. Peeta stops moving and I shut my eyes, hoping that when I open them, I'll be in District 12 with Prim and Gale.

"Gale," I whimper, tears filling my eyes.

Cato takes another step towards me. "Prim," I barely let out. "Dad!" I scream.

Cato looks surprised, "What?"

"What?" I whisper.

"What did you just say," he lowers his arm, and doesn't sound threatening at all.

"Dad…"

"Why?" His tone is sharp again, but his weapon is still down.

"Because, maybe he'll hear me," I confess.

"Why wouldn't he be able to hear you?" he barks.

"Because he's dead," I whimper. He raises his eyebrows. "Mining accident."

"And, you think that I'm about to kill you, so you're calling for him," he says, stating the obvious. I just stare at him, my jaw tight. "Now, why would I do that?" Teasing. He's teasing me.

"Because" I begin, "this disgusting game is all about killing people."

"But, why would I kill you?" he asks, walking next to the Cornucopia.

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you in a second!" Peeta calls, his voice sounding very threatening, he begins to get off the ground. Cato just ignores him, and begins to climb up the side.

"Your hair is quite beautiful," he hisses.

"Stop it, please" I beg. I see Peeta take a step towards the Cornucopia. I look back at Cato, and see his arm go to his side, his hand empty. A cannon goes off.

Reality strikes me. I quickly snap my head to Peeta, and see him lieing on the ground again, a knife in his chest.

"PEETA!" I scream bloody murder.

Then Cato's beside me, with his hand against my mouth to prevent me from screaming again. The Capitol must be eating this up.

"And your eyes, they're very beautiful, too," he says.

"Please just get it over with," I beg. "Please."

"Oh, I'm not planning on killing you," he lies. He reaches for another knife, and reaches for my hand, but I pull it away.

"Please Cato," I whisper, "Be a decent person."

"Decent people don't kill people," he says. "I'm not a decent person." Tears burn my eyes. "Crying? You're really crying?"

"Gale," I whisper, even though I know that he can't come save me. This must be killing him. I hope that he couldn't hear either of the times that I said his name.

"Now, who's Gale?" Now I know that he's heard.

"Gale is my friend. He's my best friend." Gale. I start crying even more.

"Stop it," he orders. He places the knife in his pocket and wipes my tears away with his thumbs.

I look at his face, and realize how attractive he is. I smile a tiny bit. He smirks at me, and I completely stop smiling.

"What were you just thinking?" he asks, pulling his hands away from my face.

"Home," I lie. He seems let down.

"Oh," he sighs. "Listen, I saw your reaping."

"Everyone did."

"So, you saw my reaping?"

"Yes." I saw him volunteer with a huge smile on his face.

"Do you know why I volunteered?" I shake my head. "I've got nothing to loose. No siblings. Hate my parents. Just did this for the fun of it."

I just stare at him. What's he trying to say?

"I regret volunteering."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," he starts. "We're in the final two."

"So?" I inquire.

"I know that this may concern you, but the whole game, I was always steps behind you. I heard, saw, and felt everything. And I know who you are," he explains.

"Yes, you know that my name is Katniss."

"More than that. I know that you love your sister, father, even mother. I know that you loved Peeta a bit, and that you loved Gale a bit, too. I know the struggles that you've faced and I know the pain that you've endured,-" I cut him off.

"Just get to the point!" I yell.

"Katniss, I love you," he whispers.

I'm overwhelmed with surprise, that I can't stop him when he tries to kiss me. We kiss for a straight 10 seconds. Finally, he pulls away, stabs himself in the heart, and jumps off of the Cornucopia.

A cannon sounds.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone that read this (: Please review! :D<p>

I got some idea for this from a story by carmencielle (: It's amazing!

It's called "Just Too Bad"

Sorry that this is kind of short, but I promise that I'll update soon! (:

-Love Ally


	2. Victor

I don't move a single muscle. What just happened?

Cheers, music explodes from all around me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 74th Hunger Games winner! Katniss Everdeen!"

I just won the Hunger Games. I just won the Hunger Games. I just won the Hunger Games. That's the only thing that I'm capable of thinking right now. I just won the Hunger Games. I'm a victor.

The hovercraft appears overhead, and a ladder comes down to pick me up. I step onto the ladder, and it pulls me inside. They immediately bring me into a room with various medicines and needles. A woman with a surgical mask makes me lie down on a cot, and before I know it, there's no world anymore.

When I finally wake up again, I'm in my bed in the training center.

I look at my palm and, surprisingly, there's no make where the arrow hit. I look at my legs where the burns were; there are no marks. They fixed me. They've almost perfected me, but I'm obviously underweight; you can practically see my ribs popping out.

I see, from a clock on the wall, that it's morning. I get up out of bed and walk out to the kitchen. Effie is already there.

"Congratulations Katniss!" she pipes. I ignore her. I grab an apple from a large, clear bowl.

She runs down the hallway and bangs on a door. "Haymitch Abernathy! You get your butt out here right now!" She runs back, followed by Haymitch.

"Hey Sweetheart," he sighs. I look up at him. His eyes are bloodshot and he has stubble all over his chin. "You're alive."

No, "congratulations." No, "good job." No, "you were great out there." He only says, "You're alive," and I'm extremely grateful for it.

I nod my head and continue to eat the apple.

"Katniss, I have to get you ready." I look up and see Cinna standing mere feet away from me. I finally speak.

"For what?" I ask

"The reunion," he replies. I nod and stand up. He leads me out of the room and we walk back into my bathroom.

"How long was I out?" I ask. "Asleep?"

"About 3 days," he tells me. "They fed you food through a tube, into your bloodstream." I scrunch my nose up. "I know."

"Cinna," I begin. "What do they do with them?"

"With what?"

"With… with the tributes…"

"Honestly?" I nod. "I'm not sure." I nod again.

I guess that Cinna decided to make me look innocent but beautiful. Of course, my prep team has to completely wax me and pluck my eyebrows again, but the real magic happens with Cinna. He puts a white, shimmering eye shadow on my eyelids. He gives me a pink lipstick and puts a bit of blush on me. He makes my eyelashes look gorgeous without making them look fake. He curls my hair, making it look well… alive.

"Close your eyes," he whispers. I shut my eyes, and he grabs my hands, helping me to stand up. He makes me raise my arms up, and he puts the dress over my body. He steps me into a pair of shoes. "One moment please." I feel his finger touch my face. He touches where my nose meets my cheeks on both sides. He touches directly under both of my eyes. "Open."

I open my eyes and glance in the mirror. I look stunning.

I'm wearing a knee-length, orange shimmering dress. When I move, it flows. I have a pair of black flats that faintly shine white when hit by light. When I see my outfit, I don't think that I could look much better, but then I see my face.

Little touches of blue glitter go from the corner of my eyes to the edge of my nose, like I've been crying. Red glitter runs directly below my eyes, bringing out the gold flecks in the grey.

"Beautiful."

"Let's get you back out there before Effie has a fit," he whispers.

We walk to the elevator. Of course, we're the last ones there. Effie puts her nose up at me, and Haymitch smiles.

"You look great," he says.

"Thanks," I reply. He pats me on the back as the elevator door closes. I don't really pay attention to where I'm going; I just follow Haymitch and hope for the best.

When we get there, Haymitch leads me to the platform. The platform will raise me up to the stage where the interview will take place. He starts to walk away, but I stop him.

"Haymitch," I say. He turns around. I open my arms, and he hugs me. I cry into his shoulder for a couple of seconds before he pulls away. I wipe the tears away and make sure that my makeup wasn't ruined.

"Go get 'em," he whispers. I nod, turn around, and listen to his footsteps as he walks away.

I hear talking, but I don't know what's being said. I'm just focusing all of my energy on not having another break down. I can't start crying on stage.

The platform begins to rise, and I plaster a smile on my face. I hold my head high and pretend that I'm happy to see these people.

I hear cheers, exploding from all around me. I see Caesar Flickerman standing there, as bright as ever. I wonder if all these people can see right through me, if they can tell that I'm dieing on the inside.

Caesar walks me over to the throne that sits on the stage.

"Let's give a hand to Ms. Everdeen!" he announces. A huge applause roars through the room. I give them another huge, phony smile.

Once the applause dies down, we begin.

"So, Katniss, tell me, how did it feel to win the Hunger Games?" The audience cheers again.

"Well, I feel great. I'm alive. I'm a Victor! And I get to go see my family now!" I practically sing. Part of what I just said is true: I am happy to be alive, but I'm not that happy. I'm not nearly that happy.

"Well, are you ready for the video?" Caesar asks, apprehension lingering in his voice.

"Definitely!" I cheer. I'm putting on a show for the Capitol, despite what's going on in my head. _Don't talk to them. They wanted for you to die._

There's always some kind of story told by the video, this year, they chose to tell a drama about love and loss. I see a boy turn on his love, and then I see him give up everything to save her again. I see a girl take in a child. I watch as the child is caught and tortured. I hear a voice singing a lullaby. I hear a something that changes everything. I see two kids reunite. I watch two teenagers kiss, and I see the girl nearly die for him. That was easy to watch.

I fight to keep my hands from my eyes and ears. I don't want to see or hear this scene. Peeta isn't dead. Cato didn't love me. I didn't win. I'm dead. I should be dead. I deserve to be dead. Peeta loved me.

The final battle plays out, and I realize that I was given a head start in this game. I had people willing and ready to give up their lives for me. It's not fair. I should be dead.

I'm taken out of my trance by Caesar. He said something.

"What?" I ask. He laughs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh well… you know… happy, I guess." He raises an eyebrow at me. "It's just been a really long emotional ride for me. I've known Peeta since I was a little kid, and I just didn't expect for me to come out on top." My voice cracked at his name.

"Well you weren't the only surprised one! Who would have guessed that Cato felt that way?" he cheers. "I mean, obviously, we knew that he was following you, but we didn't know why."

"It was a big shocker to me, too," I whisper. "I didn't think that a career would ever feel that way about a girl from District 12."

"But you volunteered," he reminds me.

"That's true," I giggle. I don't have anything else to say.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the Training Center. Can I get another round of applause for Katniss Everdeen?"

The audience screams their lungs out. I'm their victor. I'm alive.

I get to see Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I'm always really busy with homework and all of the plays that I'm in, so if I don't update again for I while, I apologize in advance.<strong>

**If there are any inconsistancies with the story, please let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love you!**

**Review!**

**-Ally**


End file.
